She's Who?
by Niells
Summary: Bella thought that she knew all of Edward's family. Who is the new arrival. And how is she connected to the Cullens? I DO NOT ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.
1. Your Sister?

BPOV

Edward and I were lying on the bed that was in his room.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"How I can get you to give that car back. I honestly don't need it. When I went to the gas station the other day, there were two guys there. They were really interested in it…"

But I was cut short. What a surprise.

"You are not selling that car. It's worth a lot. If you want to sell a car, sell your truck. You don't need it anymore."

"If you had actually let me finish, they said that a tank could roll over it, and that nothing would happen, maybe a scratch or a dent at the most, and that it had missile-proof windows. Why exactly do I need a car like that?"

All he did was look at me pointedly. I glowered back.

"Do I need to the mention the fact that you are a danger magnet?"

"Ok, I get it. But I get a new car after, don't I?"

"Yes."

I then heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Edward said in a voice that we used for everyday conversation, but I knew all of his family would hear it.

He stood up and walked out the door. I followed behind, carefully playing with my ring.

He was already at the door and had it opened, when I was at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" He had a tone to his voice that I knew her reserved for when Jacob or someone else pissed him off.

"That's lovely. You haven't seen me in a decade, and all I get is a 'what are you doing here'. Lovely. Where's Mum and Dad?"

I thought that this stunning woman must be Tanya.

"Hi. Are you, Tanya? I'm Bella."

"Tanya. As if. It's because of her that I'm here." She looked back at Edward. But didn't say anything. Ah, of course. She was talking to him in her head.

Edward turned to look at me.

"Bella, love. This is Tenielle. My sister."


	2. I'm Tenielle

**A.N**

**THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER, Lilith Wolf. YOU ARE AWESOME. JUST QUICKLY, TENIELLE, IS LOOSELY BASED ON ME. AND MY NAME IS TENIELLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS THAT ARE IN THIS STORY-EXCEPT FOR TENIELLE.**

EPOV

I couldn't believe that she was here. This was just what I needed. A few weeks before the wedding and she turns up. After ten years. Who does she think she is?

"My name is Tenielle Cullen. You of all people should know that Edward."

I could see Bella out the corner of my eye.

"Hi. I'm Tenielle. I'm Edward's younger but older sister. And you are?"

"I'm Bella Swan. Edward's fiancée. I haven't heard of you before. Where are you from?""

"Italy. Volterra to be exact. This reminds me. I have to have a go at you and Alice, Edward. You both come to Volterra, and don't even bother to see me. From what Aro told me, you didn't even ask about me. Is that true?"

I knew that even if I didn't answer, that she would still find out.

"I wasn't in Volterra for social reasons. Neither was Alice or Bella."

"That's right. You went there to commit suicide. Felix told me. I was out hunting."

BPOV

It wasn't until she had said that she had been out hunting, that I noticed her eyes. They were a golden colour.

"You hunt animals. But I thought, well assumed, that you were apart of the Volturi. Don't they drink the blood of…"

"Humans? Yes. Oh, and I wasn't a part of the Volturi. I was merely married to one of them. Felix. But he left me for Gianna. Now that they finally changed her. Thank God. She can have him. I return from a hunting…hang on. You still haven't told me where Mum and Dad and everyone else is."

Edward replied automatically.

"Rose is working on Alice's Porsche. Carlisle's at the hospital. Esme and Alice are shopping for Bella's food. And Jasper and Emmett are playing chess in Jasper's room."

TPOV

"ROSE! You out there?"

"Coming."

I heard my best friend clearly. Both in word and thought.

_Who is it here? Tanya? Irina? No. She doesn't like us much. Kate, possibly?_

I saw her walking up the porch steps. Then she noticed my hair.

"Oh my God! Niellz! What are you doing here? Is Felix here with you? Are you going back to Volterra? How long are you here for?"

"I'm here to live. No, we split up. He was having an affair. I'm never going back to Volterra. And, hopefully, I'm here for forever and a day."

By now, Jasper and Emmett were coming down the stairs. They had been alerted by Rose's screams. Before I knew what was happening, Emmett had engulfed me in a massive bear hug.

"Little one! You're back! And no filthy bastard with you."

I looked at him questioningly.

"We heard what you said to Rose"

Just then, Rosalie's BMW M3 pulled up. In the car, driving was Alice. In the passenger seat was Esme, my Mum. I hadn't seen her ten years. I hoped I would be allowed back. She would let me, right?

**A.N**

**Sorry about the cliffie. Have to do chores. Am going back to school in a week, but I will continue to update at least bi-weekly. (Will try for tri-weekly)**

**But I need**** energy-and my energy is fuelled by reviews. So, please review. Just hit that little button/**

**Love yas all**

**Niellzaxoxo**


	3. Hello

**A.N **

**HEY TO ALL MY READERS.**

**SO HERE IS THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER. HERE A LITTLE EARLY BUT OH WELL.**

**BY THE WAY, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. SEND A PM IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT HONOR.**

APOV

I was pulling into the driveway with Esme. Rosalie was working on my baby, so I had to drive her car. I really wanted to drive my Porsche though. As we got closer to the house, I saw a heap of suitcases on the porch, leading down the steps, and at the bottom of the stairs. Esme looked at me.

"Were we meant to be expecting anyone? I wonder if Bella is moving in? No, she would've told us first. Hmm."

"No, Esme. I didn't see anyone coming. And no, Bella isn't moving in until after."

"Well, we should maybe hop out and greet whoever it is. Leave the shopping. I'll get the boys to do it."

"Fine with me. But tell them to not go in the boot. The dresses are in there."

"I will, Pixie"

Pixie. That was Esme and Carlisle's nickname for me. Rosalie was Pumpkin. And my older sister that I haven't seen in nearly a decade, Tenielle, was Princess. Jeez, I sure do miss her. I might give her a call later tonight. It'll cost a fortune though. I'll just send her an email. We both got out of the car and made our way around all the luggage. I saw a wicker basket on the ground. I could hear purring coming from inside it. A cat? Must be a human. But the only human blood I could smell was Bella's, as usual.

As we reached the door, the brunette who was standing there turned around.

"AAAHHHH! TENIELLE!"

It was my older but younger (inside joke) sister, Tenielle. I hadn't seen her since she married Felix and moved to Volterra,

"Hey, Alice. Mum."

So she was still calling Esme mum? No surprises. Esme had been her mother for five decades now.

EsPOV

I couldn't believe it. My second oldest daughter, Tenielle, was back. I hadn't seen her in so long. But where was Felix? Was she here alone? How long was she staying? I hoped the answers to those questions would all be: Volterra. Yes. Forever.

"Hello, Princess! I haven't seen you in so long. Where's Felix? Are you here alone? How long are you staying for?"

"Hey, Mummy! Volterra. Yes. Forever, if I'm allowed to of course."

"Of course you're allowed. One moment. Edward and Jasper, get the shopping out of the car. Then put it away in the kitchen. STAY OUT OF THE BOOT! Is that clear?"

There was a small chorus of "Yes, Esme." God, I loved my boys.

Emmett, Alice, Bella, Rose, myself and Tenielle, pick up Tenielle's belongings. Room next to Alice's. Okay?"

"Yes Esme."

TPOV

"Oh, watch out for the wicker basket. Princess is in there."

I knew I would get a few weird looks.

Alice spoke up first. "Who's Princess?"

"My Persian cat. Felix bought her for me. She's adorable. Talking of things that Felix bought me, a car should be arriving in the next hour or so. It's mine.

"Okay then. Room next to mine, Esme?"

"Yes, dear."

So, with my siblings and mother and sister-in-law-to-be, it only took me two trips to get everything in there. It was mostly clothing. Rose and Alice helped me unpack. But first they had to grab something out of Rose's car and put it in the garage. While they were doing that, I took a moment to look at my room. It was exactly the way I had left it. My bed was pushed against the far wall. Right across from it was my dressing table. Next to that was a bedside table. At the end of my bed, next to my wardrobe doors, was my corner unit. I was going to have to buy a desk, now that I had bought that expensive arse computer. The giant butterfly I had bought in the early nineties was still hanging up in it's spot. When Alice and Rose got back, it took all of ten minutes to unpack. Then there was a horn blast outside. I looked out the window. It was the truck with my babies in it.

We rushed down the stairs, at a human pace, in case the driver saw us.

He knocked on the door. I answered it.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tenielle Cullen. That you?"

"Yeah. Do you have the car and the bike?"

"Yep. But, first, I need you to sign this and this to verify that they are your vehicles."

"Fine. I'll do that. When I've seen them." I flashed him a warm smile.

We walked over to the ruck.

"Do you have a ramp so that I can drive andride them down?"

"Yeah. As soon as I open it up, I'll lower it."

"Thanks." He opened the door. There it was. The core of my existence. I jumped and turned it on. The delivery man lowered the ramp. I crept forward. Something my car wasn't used to at all. As I was in view, I was able to hear my families thoughts.

_Oh my God. I cannot believe it. I can't wait to get under that cars hood. And boy does it purr. _Rosalie

**You have got to be kidding me. **Edward

No freaking way! It's better then my Jeep. And that just doesn't happen. Emmett

_**Felix bought her that. Jeez, could everyone maybe calm down a little. And stop being jealous. It's frustrating. **_Jasper

_It's better then my Porsche. No wayyyyy! __Nice colours though. Very Tenielle-esque. _Alice

**Carlisle will only buy me a little Mercedes. But then again, I had never asked for anything else. **Esme

Alice spoke up first.

"A black Lamborghini with hot pink racing stripes. Nice."

"What's the horsepower?" That was Rose.

"No idea. You can look at it later. But can either you or Alice drive it into the garage. I need to get one more thing out. I jumped back up into the truck. I jumped on my bike. The guy lowered the platform for me again. This time, it was all verbal.

"NO FREAKING WAY! A HAYABUSA! NO WAY YOU COULD AFFORD THAT!" I guess Emmett was less then impressed that I had a Hayabusa before him. Haha.

"Tenielle Shayne Jordan Cullen! Who do you thik you are riding a Hayabusa, without my permission first?"

**A.N**

**OKAY. I KNOW. ANOTHER CLIFFIE. THERE WON'T BE MANY. BUT ISN'T IT GREAT WHEN THERE IS SO MUCH SUSPENSE.**

**LOVE YAS ALL!**

**NIELLZAxoxo**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A.N**

**OKAY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING ANOTHER CHAPTER. ANYWAY, I WANT TO DO A DISCLAIMER FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS, SO HERE GOES.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL AND FANTASTIC CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! BUT TENIELLE DOES BELONG TO **

**ALSO, I AM GOING TO BE RUNNING A LITTLE COMPETITION IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS OR WEEKS, DEPENDING ON HOW I FIND THE ENTRIES. **

**THE COMPETITION IS: YOU READERS SEND IN ASONG THAT WOULD MAJORLY EMBARRASS EMMETT IF HE WAS FOUND SINGING IT WHENEVER. SO PM ME WITH YOUR ENTRY. THE PRIZE IS THAT YOU WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY. NO MATTER HOW BIG OR SMALLYOUR PART IS, YOU WILL STILL BE IN THE STORY.**

**LOVE YAS ALL!**

**NIELLZAxoxo**


	5. Tenielle's Story

**A.N:HEY! THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS.**

**DISCLAIMER:THE WONDERFUL AND FANTASTIC WORLD OF TWILIGHT BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT STEPHENIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN TENIELLE.**

**A.N: JUST SO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST LINE FROM THE LAST STORY CHAPTER:**

"_**Tenielle Shayne Jordan Cullen! Who do you think you are riding a Hayabusa, without my permission first?"**_

TPOV

I turned around at the sound of the voice.

"DADDY!" No matter how old I turned, I would always call him Daddy. I was habit now.

"Hello, Princess! Now, answer my question."

"I said I wanted it and Felix bought it for me. I wear all the safety gear and everything. I'm not stupid."

"I know that. Hmm. Well, Jazz, show her where the bike's belong. And then, everyone inside to the living area. And Emmett, oh, and Edward, come here. I need to talk to you."

After this, Jasper and I went to put my bike away. Rose or Alice had parked my car next in between Alice's Porsche and Rosalie's BMW. Then we went inside. We found everyone in there. I sat down at Esme's feet.

"Well, everyone, as you would already know, Tenielle is back. Now, I want you to try and make her feel welcome. But in order for that to happen, I think we need to hear why you came back Tenielle. So, will you tell us, why you're here?"

"Yes."

EsPOV

Tenielle got up from where she was sitting at my feet. She went and sat in the red tub chair, so that she was exactly in front of everyone. And she began her story.

"When I left with Felix ten years ago, we went straight to Volterra. There I met Aro, Caius and Marcus. I continued my diet of animal blood only. And Felix joined me with that. Or so I thought. Up until three months ago, I was totally oblivious to the fact that he was still drinking human blood. That is when our relationship started going downhill. Last month, I caught him making out with Gianna. She had always liked him. Anyway, I didn't really worry about it because I remembered that her power is that she is able to manipulate people to do what sh wants them to do. Thjat was until last week. When I caught Felix and Gianna, having sex, in my three-fucking-thousand dollar bed. So, I was thinking of brushing it off, until I listened to his thoughts. He hadinvited her there, and asked her to sleep with him. She hadn't even tried to manipulate him. It pissed me off. It took me all of ten minutes to arrange plane tickets to Alaska, pack all my stuff, find Princess and get her in her basket, arrange for my car and bike to be shipped over to here and to leave. He said that he was sorry and that he didn't want me to leave and that she had manipulated him. So I told him that he was a fucking pushover and that he was a liar and he must think I'm stupid if I was going to fall for his little sorry act. I then told him to get stuffed and that I never wanted to see him again. I also said I spit on his ashes." With that she finished. Or so I thought.

"Why did you get tickets to Alaska and not Seattle? I mean, wouldn't that have been easier?" Of course Alice had picked up on that.

So, Tenielle answered the question. "I was going to stay at Tanya's for a little while, but when I turned up on her dorrstep, Irina told me that if I stepped one foot in the door she would happily burn me alive."

"Because of Laurent and we wouldn't let them kill the werewolves." This was me.

CPOV

"Okay. Well, we now understand your story. And I will behaving a word to Tanya. As soon as we return from our hunt. Do you need to come, Princess?"

"Nah. I hunted right before I got here."

"Okay. You can stay here with Bella then."

With that we left for our two day hunt.

**A.N**

**A REMINDER: MY COMPETITION.**

**ALSO, THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS.**

**KEEP READING!**

**NIELLZAxoxo**


	6. Bonding Time

**A.N HEY! THANKS TO LARELLES FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO ENTER MY LITTLE COMPETITION FOR MOST EMBARRASSING SONG FOR EMMETT TO SING WHILST IN THE SHOWER WHEN HE THINKS NO ONE ELSE IS HOME, BUT REALLY SOMEONE IS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, TENIELLE SCALZO, REGRETTABLY DO NOT OWN THE MAGICAL WORLD OF TWILIGHT. IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER I ONLY OWN TENIELLE CULLEN.**

**NOW, ON TO THE STORY**

TPOV

Because everyone else had gone hunting, I decided to unpack a bit more. I went up to my room. As I was passing Edward's room, I noticed a huge bed right, smack bang in the middle. I burst out laughing. I heard someone running up the stairs. It had to Bella. NO vampire was that loud. I suddenly heard a bang. I turned around and saw Bella splayed out on the floor.

"Crap. Ow, my knee!"

"Oh, I saw in everyone's thought's that you were clumsy. Are you alright? Do you need a bandage or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I just banged my knee really hard. It's nothing. Really." She started to stand, ever so cautiously.

"So, when are you getting changed?"

"After the wedding."

I decided to take this time that I had alone with her to get to know her a little. Especially if she was going to be my sister in law. I was about to ask her something, but she opened her mouth first.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did. But, sure, of course you can."

BPOV

Hmm well she seems nice enough. I wonder why Edward, or even Alice never told me about her. I'll ask Alice later. I would never get an answer out of him. Stubborn, stupid, unreliable vampire. Ah, but I loved him. I was trying to work out the correct way of asking what I was about to ask her.

"Look, Edward told me that he never loved anyone before me, and I think you might give me an actual answer. The others can't because he is always around. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. What a surprise. Anyways, has Edward ever been romantically involved with anyone before me, that you know of?"

"He never did before I left with Felix. Though, Tanya, of the Denali clan, she always, and from what I believe, still does, have a thing for him. She is in love. Who wouldn't be? He is my brother and everything, but if he wasn't, well yeah. But don't worry about Tanya. She'll get over him. Wouldn't be surprised if she already has."

Wow. That was way more than Edward ever told me. I had a feeling that I was going to be good friends with Tenielle after all. Whether Edward liked it or not.

"Thanks Tenielle. That is a lot more than I have ever been told."

"No worries."

We went in to Tenielle's room and I helped her unpack. As I was going one of her many suitcases, I came upon a small black box. I opened it out of curiosity. I hoped she wouldn't be upset with me.

"Tenielle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What's this?"

"That was my engagement ring from Felix. It's worthless though. I had it priced. It's only worth fifty dollars. Not, surprising. It is Felix. When I got my actual wedding band priced, that was only worth ten dollars. See my point. Hold onto Edward. He is one of the few good ones left."

"I know." I started playing with my ring again.

"That was his mother's ring, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Edward and I were very close. Like twins," she looked into space as she thought of some distant memory, "Yes. In addition, we shared everything with one another. And we never had to say a word. It used to piss everyone off because we would sitting there, talking to each other in our heads. Emmett always got pissed the most. Rose and I had our secret language. So did Edward and Alice and Alice and I. It was the same language. She would ask us something in pour heads and we would answer using, say, only our eyes. Like if she was to ask me, 'Do you like Bella?', I would roll my eyes up then back down, and she would take that to mean yes."

"Oh. Did you know that Edward can't read my thoughts?"

"Yes. And neither can I. Strange."

With that we continued to unpack Tenielle's things.

**A.N HEY! SO THERE IS CHAPTER 5. HOPEFULLY THE BEGINNING OF A GOOD FREINDSHIP BETWEEN TENIELLE AND BELLA.**

**DON'T FORGET MY LITTLE COMPETITION.**

**LOVE YAS**

**NIELLZAxoxo**


	7. Cannelloni

**A.N HEY! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND ALL THOSE WHO HAVE PLACED ME ON AUTHOR ALERTS AND STORY ALERTS. ALSO, A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ENTERED MY COMP. THEY ARE FREAKING AWESOME SONGS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT THE FANTASTIC WORLD OF TWILIGHT. IT BELONGS THE ONE AND ONLY STEPH MEYER!**

**NOW, ONTO THE STORY**

**NIELLZAXOXO**

TPOV

Everyone was finally home from the hunting trip. When Esme and Carlisle walked in, I was in the kitchen, make cannelloni for Bella.

"Oh my Lord! Tenielle, are you cooking?"

"Si, papa! I'm just making Bella some dinner, and some for her to take home to her father. Where is everyone? How was the hunting trip?"

"Great. That's very nice of you to make Bella and her father dinner. Did you two get to talk at all while we were away?"

"Yes. We started talking after she heard me laughing about the bed in Eddi's room. She ran up the stairs and tripped over."

"Yes, that sure sounds like Bella."

"Who's talking about me now? You didn't tell them about me and the stairs did you?"

"Nooo", I slyly replied.

"Oh my God! Don't tell Edward. He'll never leave me with you again!"

"Who won't I leave you with again?"

"Tenielle. She allowed me to trip over the top step on the stairs."

"LIAR!"

I walked out of the room. As I was, I called to Bella, "The cannelloni should be ready in about half an hour."

I heard her say, quietly, which must mean she is used to our hearing, "Thanks, Tenielle. For everything."

"NO WORRIES!"

I walked out to the garage and Rose underneath my car.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing underneath my car?"

"Updating the system."

"It's a 2008 system. What could there be to update? We are still in the first month of 2009."

"I know, and I already have all the parts. Now, go and help Alice. She is going shopping. Take my car."

"Ok. But something tells me we are going in a yellow Porsche turbo."

"Yeha, you're probably right."

"Talk later, Rose."

"See you, hun. I'll have your car finished by the time you get back. Oh, and if you see Emmett, tell him, I need his help. He can act as a jack."

"Ok. But, no, well you know, near on or in my baby, ok?"

"Yes. Just find him, please."

"Yes." And with that I walked out of the garage. I walked into the house and straight up to Emmett's room.

"Hey, Emmett, Rose wants you in the garage. She wants you to act as a car jack again."

"Ok, I'm going out now."

After he said that, I went and found Alice.

"Hey, Alice, we going shopping?"

"Yes. But you're changing out of those clothes. They are moving clothes, not shopping clothes."

I found that weird, as I was wearing a shiny pink singlet top, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of black flats. I still went and changed anyway. When I came out, I was wearing my black skinny jeans, a red lacy singlet top, a pair of Pierre Fontaine red pumps, a black cardigan and a black Chanel beret. I grabbed my favourite black leather handbag and skipped back to Alice's room. I didn't even bother knocking. She would know that I was coming in anyway.

"Am I presentable enough, Alice?"

She looked at me and looked surprised.

"Are those the brand new…?" But she was interrupted by a huge bang. I saw immediately in Alice's mind.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

**A.N OOOOH! CLIFFIE! WHAT HAS EMMETT DONE?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**BECAUSE THEN I **

**WRITE WRITE WRITE! **

**LUV YAS**

…**NIELLZA…**

…**XOXO…**


	8. Cops and Robbers and Judges

**A.N**

**DUH DUH DUH! WHAT HAS EMMETT DONE? AND TO TENIELLE'S PRECIOUS LAMBORGHINI. ALSO, THANKS TO AL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE ENTERED MY LITTLE COMPETITON.**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. IT BELONGS TO STEPH MEYER.**

TPOV

I ran down to the garage.

"Emmet!"

When I got there, I saw only Rose standing there. I looked from her to my car. And there on the bonnet was a giant dent. And on the driver's side door a giant scratch.

"Rose, where is he?"

"No idea. Who?"

"Rose. Where the hell is he?" I accompanied this with _the look*_.

"He ran towards Forks."

"Thank-you." And I took off following him.

About five minutes later, I caught up to him. He was in a shoe shop. I dragged him out and pulled him over to the park.

"Emmett. Explain what the hell happened to my freaking car." Again, I accompanied this with _the look_.

"I don't know. Rose looked rally hot fixing the car. And so I pulled out from under it and pushed onto the bonnet. Then the dent was made. And as I was pulling pants up, the belt buckle scratched your door." He had a very sheepish look on his face.

"Fine. You're paying for all the damage. And you can be my slave for four weeks."

"What? I'll pay for the damage. But no freaking way, am I ever going to be your slave."

"Fine. We'll let Esme decide." I knew that I had won there.

EmPOV

I knew as soon as she said Esme that I was done for. Esme had always favourited Tenielle over me. She was her baby girl.

"Fine. I'll be your slave for four weeks, then."

She had won.

"Hang on. How much will the damage cost to repair? It'll be free right. Because, Rose, can do it?"

"I have to take it to an actual dealer to repair it. But I can say that it will cost in between twenty and thirty grand."

"That's…that's…"

"A lot."

"Yes. Rose is gonna pissed. That was going to be money for the next wedding."

"Bad luck. Now let's go. Esme and Carlisle will be worried about where we are anyway."

"Yeah, let's go."

CPOV

"Carlisle, sweetheart, where could they be. She ran after him. Lord knows where they are."

As I watched my dear wife worry over two of our eldest were, I couldn't help but worry about them as well. Especially Tenielle. She was going through a practically hard time at the moment. The last thing she needed was to have to pay for all that damage.

"Where ever they are love, I'm sure that they are fine. They can look after themselves."

"Yes, you're probably right, Carlisle. But, I had a thought. Emmett's punishment. He has to pay for all damages, and Tenielle can come up with the second part. He sure is forking put a lot of money at the moment now."

It was true. He and Rosalie had done the same thing to Alice's Porsche.

"Maybe we should punish both Emmett and Rosalie? I mean, it takes two to tango, after all."

"True. How about, they can't sleep in the same bed for a month. Or she can't have Alice design her anymore clothes for a month, and she can't buy any new ones?"

"I like them both, dear. Yes, we shall do that." As soon as I had finished saying that I heard a familiar voice.

"Mumsy! Daddy!"

"In my office Princess."

Tenielle walked in with Emmett behind her. He was looking hard done by. Ah, so Tenielle had already yelled at him by the looks of things.

"Esme, sweetheart, could you please go and collect the last member of this little charade."

"Of course dear."

RPOV

Oh my God. Emmett was so in for it. And nothing will happen to me because it's not my fault. Ha-ha. Rose wins again. I was in my room, cleaning up after having been in the garage, when someone knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Esme, Rosalie. Carlisle and I would like to see you in his office now!"

Crap, Esme never talks like that. I walked out and followed her to Carlisle's study. I walked in to find Tenielle and Emmett already in there. Oh crap. I was in for it. Or maybe I was just a witness. Yeah, that's right. I was just a witness to Emmett's wrongdoing. I mean, he forced me to do it. I really hope my hair looks alright though.

TPOV

I had to resist laughing at Rosalies thoughts. Hmm, maybe, I should peek into everyone's heads.

If I'm going down for this, then so is Rose. Tenielle would've told her that we weren't allowed to do anything on, near or in the stupid piece of crap. Oh, shit, Tenielle can read my thoughts. No wonder she's growling. Emmet

_I hair does look __good don't it. Hmm, I wish I had had some time to at least put on some lip gloss. _Rosalie

**Should we really punish ****Rose? Yes, I'm sure Tenielle would give her some rules. I'll ask in a moment. **Esme

_­_ok. Let's get this show on the road. Carlisle.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Right, Tenielle. Your side of the story. Fro the very beginning.

"Sure. I went out to the garage to see where my car was and I found Rose updating the system. Then she asked me to grab Emmett for her so he could act as a jack. I warned her that she and Emmett were not to have sex, on, near or in my baby. Which she disobeyed."

"It wasn't my fault; he pushed me onto the car."

"Rosalie Hale, wait your turn young lady." Wow, it had been a while since I had heard Esme talk like that.

"Anyway, I saw in Alice's head what was going to happen and I ran down to the garage. By that time, Emmett had already run off. When I saw the damage to my car, I got out of Rosalie where he had run to, and run after him. When I caught him, we came to a compromise. He's going to pay for the damage and bemy slave for two months."

There, put that in your pipew and smoke it, Emmett.

"Ok, then. Emmett, Tenielle has already given you a punishment. Now, Rose, it takes two to tango, so we re also punishing you. Alice isn't able to design you any clothes for a month, and you and Emmett are not to sleep in the same bed for the same time period, one month."

"Yes, Esme."

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie filed out of the room. Rose was probably o her way to break the news to Alice, though, she probably already knows. I went out to check on the cannelloni.

**A.N **

**HAHA ROSE AND EMMETT. YOU GOT SERVED! **

***IT'S A SORT OF GLARE THAT I GIVE TO MY BROTHER AND OTHER PEOPLE, AND IT SORTA SCARES THEM.**

**REVIEW! SO I WRITE!**

**LUV YAS! **

**XOXO**

**NIELLZA**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE2

**A.N**

**NOW, TO ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I JUST LOVE YOU, BUT I MUST REMIND YOU THAT I AM CURRENTLY RUNNING A COMPETITION. AND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GO UP, I NEED PEOPLE TO ENTER THE COMPETITION. **

**HERE IS A DESCRIPTION OF MY LITTLE COMPETITION.**

**BASICSLLY, YOU HAVE TO COME UP WITH A SONG, THAT WOULD GREATLY EMBARRASS EMMETT TO BE SINGING IN THE SHOWER, AND ENTER IT THROUGH EITHER A REVIEW OR A P.M TO ME. WHOEVER WINS THE COMP WILL FEATURE IN THE STORY AT SOME POINT. ALSO, I OTICE THERE WAS AN ERROR, BECAUSE I SAID IT WAS THE FIRST ONTH OF 2009, BUT IT ISN'T IN THE BOOK. IT IS ONLY JUNE/JULY 2008. **

**BYE!!**

**LUV YAS*_***

…**XOXO…**

…**NIELLZA…**

***__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__***


	10. Gifts

**A.N THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! YAY!!! UMM, HERE'S TO THE STORY. ALSO, I NEED MORE ENTRIES FOR MY LIL COMP! PLEASE ENTER!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT. IT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

TPOV

I can't believe that she still isn't talking to me. It has been two days already. It's not my fault that she was punished. I only wanted Emmett punished. Hmm. I think that I should give her those gifts now. Yeah, I'll just dash down the street and grab some flowers and ribbon. Pink ribbon. Okay, so, so far I had gotten her the Berkin bag, the Chanel necklace and earrings gift set, the Gucci jacket, the Louis Vuitton sunglasses and the Dolce and Gabbana little black dress. I hope that will be enough. Nah, stuff it. I'll just buy her a whole new garage of tools to fix the cars. I'll get them so that can be delivered within a couple of hours.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse as I headed down to the garage to grab my car so I could run a few errands. As I was about to hop in the drivers seat of my car, I heard someone say my name behind me.

"Tenielle. Are you going down the street? Because, if you are, are you able to pick me up some Pop Tarts and some shoelaces?"

"Yes Bella."

"Here, I'll give you some money to pay for them."

I should've known that she would do this.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I got it."

"Okay. I'll just pay you back later. Umm, I'll let you go then. Thanks."

"No worries Bella."

I hopped into my car and put my phone to my ear as I back out of the garage. AS I was I caught Rose sitting on the front door step. I look at her and smiled. She just glared. That hurt more then I thought it would. Hmm. I hadn't been home a week and already people in the family were fighting with me. And I know Jazz was pissed coz of all the emotions.

Just then, the number that I had been ringing finally picked up.

"_Garry's World __of Car Garage Tools. Simone speaking. How may I help you today?"_

"Hi. I was just wondering if you do deliveries to private residences."

"_Yes. We do. May I please ask who's calling?"_

"Yeah. My name is Tenielle Cullen. And I was wondering if I would be able to get a delivery within a couple of hours. Say at about, three o'clock?"

"_Umm. It would cost a little bit more."_

"That's fine. I can afford it. It's my sister's birthday present."

"_Your sister's?"_

"Yes. That's what I said. She fixes all our cars but I want to update the garage for her."

"_Sure. What's your order today, Ms. Cullen?"_

"Everything that you can use in a garage."

"_Okay. I'll just add that up."_

"Thanks."

I could hear her on the other end of the line typing away at a keyboard. She came back online.

"_Hi. That comes to a total of twenty-five thousand dollars__. And if I could please have your address. And I can tell you the cost of the delivery."_

"Sure. Umm, we don't actually live in a street. We have a house that is sort of in the forest. I can flag down the truck though. We live off the highway in Forks, Washington. On the way to the La Push reservation. I'll have my younger sister put some fairy lights around the trees as well though, okay?"

_Sure. So, Forks. That'll be $25,500. Okay?"_

Sure. If you need to contact me again, you can reach me at 04320480915."

"_Thanks, Ms. Cullen. You should get that delivery later today."_

"Thanks so much!"

The line went dead. "Snob." Iwas in the town part of Forks now. Everyone was staring. I saw Bella's dad. I waved. And he waved back. I had met CHralie yesterday. I tink he was a little intimidated by me. Or maybe by thew fact that the family seems to be getting bigger. Then again, I guess there was eight of us, soon to be nine now that Bella was becoming one of us. Hmm. I don't think I'll ever find that someone special. As I wlaked into the stroe, _Super Massive Black Hole _started up. Then I realised that it was my phone, ringing and that it was Alice.

"What Alice?"

"_The lights are up!"_

"Thanks sweetie. I'm at the store. Do you need anything?"

"_Umm. My sanity?"_

"Might be in aisle four. What's wrong?"

"_Emmett and Rosalie. They are being freaking precious. You would think that Esme and Cralisle had handed them a death sentence."_

"Ha ha. Don't tell Rose what I'm doing right now though, okay!"

"_Cross my heart!"_

"What heart?"

"_Funny?"_

"Bye."

"_Bye~Bye!"_

The line then went dead. I grabbed the Pop Tarts and shoelaces for Bella. I payed for them, and then walked next door to the bank to grab the money I needed. And unfortunately, the teller that I got was Mrs. Stanley. The town gossip.

"Next!" Urgh. She had this high-pitched slash nasally voice. Annoying. But Esme said we all had to be polite to her.

"Hi Mrs. Stanley. I'd like to make a withdrawal, please."

"Which account? Also, who's biological sister are you? I know that Edward and Ashley, no, Alice are twins and that Nikki and Jackson are twins also. Are you and Edwin, no, Kellan, no Emmett twins?"

"Yes. My mother, Esme, always liked twins. She thinks that all things should come in pairs. Umm, the money please. iT's quite important."

"Oh, yes. Here it is and please tell Isabella and Edwrda that my husband and I will be at the wedding."

"Don't tell me or them Mrs. Stanley. Tell Alice. Also, the blonde twins are Rosalie and Japser."

With that I walked out and across the street to the party supplies store. In there, I got the pink ribbon. I then walked next door to the florist and bought fifty pink roses. Her favourite colouyr and her favourite flower. I put my purchases in my car and took off home,ignoring all the stares.

**A.N**

**OKAY. I KNOW IT WAS LONG BUT I HADN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE A WEEK AND I FELT REALLY BAD. (SOB SOB)!**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL, BUT ****ENTER THE COMPETITION PLEASE! IF YOU WANT YO SEE EMMETT GET EMBARRASSED DEEPLY, I SUGGEST YOU DO!!!!!**

…***__*…**

…**XOXO…**

…**Niellza…**

…**^__^…**


	11. What The? and more gifts Part 1

**A.N**

**OH MY GOD!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN NEARLY TWO WEEKS. I NEARLY KILLED MY SELF FOR NOT UPDATING. I'LL LET YOU KNOW I DIDN'T THOUGH. I WAS AT MY DAD'S ALL LAST WEEK AND ALL MY SMARTNESS AND WRITING ENERGY WAS DRAINED BY STUPID PEOPLE (MY FATHER, STEP-MOTHER AND STEP-SISTER), AND THIS WEEK I HAVE BEEN INUNDATED WITH HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK AND MORE HOMEWORK. OH THE LIFE OF BEING A NEARLY 14 YR OLD. TEENAGE GIRL IN YR. 8. WELL, ONTO THE STORY (BTW, TWO PARTS TO THIS STORY)**

TPOV

Driving up towards the driveway, I saw the fairy lights. I also noticed that I could smell the fresh skid marks. Of a Porsche 911 Turbo. Hmm, I wonder if Alice had taken Rose out for a while.

_I don't care! I don't care!_

Crap. Message. I didn't need to be Alice to know who that was from. I slid my phone up.

**Hey. I hav takn care of Rose. We r goin to seattle for sum shoppin. U hav 3 hrs tops. i'll txt u on our way home. luv ya, Alice. xoxoxoxo**

I quickly texted her back, saying thanks. Then did a sharp turn into the driveway. Driving up, I saw the truck in my review mirror. Good, the parts were here already then. I drove into the garage, next to Rose's BMW. I hopped out, grabbing my purchases with me. I walked out the front to meet the delivery person. I heard a gruff voice.

"You Tenielle Cullen?"

"Yes. Are you from the garage?"

"Yep. Where ya want the parts?"

"Um, just in front of the garage please. My brother will set them up."

"Mmm. Sure, sure." Though I'm pretty sure that I wasn't meant to hair that last part. He unloaded the parts and then left after I paid him the large sum. As soon as he was out I sight, I whispered, "Emmett. Edward. Need your help. And yours too, Jazz. And Edward, grab Bells. And Mum."

"You still call her Mum? When are you gonna grow up?"

"She created me, so I call her Mum. So put that in your pipe and smoke it Emmett!"

"Yeah, I'll grab Bells and Esme."

Jazz got there first. "Hey Niellz! What are we doing?'

"Bella, Mum and I are going to drive all the cars and bikes out to the front yard, while you, Emmett and Eddie clean out the garage of all the parts. Capiche?"

"'Kay. Why?"

"Rose. It's her birthday soon."

"Surreee! That's why you're doing it right after you get her grounded."

"Shut the eff up Emmett!"

We were able to get the job done quickly and I ran upstairs to wrap her other presents, when I got another text.

**rite out da drvway. b redy! X**

I had finished wrapping it all, so I ran down stairs and into the garage. Then, the garage door opened. I smiled, and Rose jumped out of the car before it had even stopped.

"Are they stainless steel tools, or did someone just polish them?"

"I think the place said stainless steel, yeah." Then she saw what was laid out on the bonnet of her car. Her mouth dropped open.

"OhmiGodohmiGodohmiGodohmiGod!!!! Tenielle, you didn't?"

"I don't know?" I also shrugged. "Ask Alice."

She turned top Alice and Alice just smiled. Little did Alice know, there was a surprise for her in her room. Wait, she probably did know. Oh well, I can't be bothered checking her mind.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(6 hrs later)

TPOV

About six hours after Rose had seen her presents, we were all gathered around in the lounge room. All except Emmett. He was having a shower. God knows why? Alice was designing. Edward was playing. Rose was just watching telly. Bella was reading Wuthering Heights. Esme and Carlisle weren't home. They had gone to Seattle for the night. Jazz was reading a book about motorbikes. And I was reading a book about Paris Hilton and listening to my iPod. But I could still hear everything. Especially Emmett singing in the shower. Wait, Emmett singing in the shower?! Everyone else could hear as well.

"_I'm a Barbie Girl! Ina Barbie World! Life in plastic! It's fantastic. You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere! Imagination! Life is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

"_Oooh, Oooh!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uh, uh, uh, yeah!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Yeah, you get the picture. WE all laughed, when I caught Jasper's idea and Alice's vision. It was gold!

**A.N**

**CONGRATULATIONS NOMADIC VAMPIRESS . YOU WON EQUAL FIRST. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE. WILL UPDATE SOONISH. BYE!!! **

**NIELLZA**

**XOXO**

**^__^*__*^__^*__***


	12. America's Funniest Home Videos

**A.N:**

**DEAREST READERS,**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!! I HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH MY COMPUTER. **

**YOUR LOYAL WRITER (WHO NEVER STOPPED THINKING ABOUT ALL OF YOU DURING THE PERIOD OF TIME IN WHICH HER COMPUTER WAS HAVING A PMS CYCLE), Niellazxoxo! ^__^*__***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES!**

TPOV:

I watched as Emmett came down the stairs. He was going out, to put petrol in the Jeep.

"Emmett!"

He jumped. He always did that when I said his name these days.

"Yes, darling sister?"

"Here is $210. There is a pair of boots in town. Here's a picture of them." I handed him the photo that I had gotten out of the catalogue. "I want them in black and a size ten. Got it? Good, now if you have any questions, just call me. And get Bella some Pop Tarts. The last she had some was three days ago. Ok? Love ya bro'!"

"Sure you do. I'll do that and I'll be back soon. Tell Bella I'll get those things for her."

"Will do" I stood there and waved him out of the garage. Then I ran inside. "Alice, Bella, GO! Call me when he is on his way home."

"Got it!"

"Take Edward's car though. Less inconspicuous."

"Okay!" And with that they left.

"Edward, Jazz, Rose! Quickly, we don't have much time! Grab the stuff and set up."

"Okay. But if he finds out that I helped you lot do this to him, I'm going to be divorced, or at least we won't get remarried for another ten years. And we're due to in a couple of years."

"We know this Rosalie. And stop feeling so damn hostile. It makes me feel weird."

"Sorry Jazz." But we all knew that she wasn't.

I ran up to my room and grabbed the mics. Edward grabbed the C.D. Rose grabbed the C.D player. Jazz grabbed the cameras. Then we set up.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

EsPOV

I walked into the house after visiting Carlisle at the hospital, to give him his "dinner". Walking in, I saw that all the kids were in the lounge-room. Alice and Bella were going over the plans for the wedding one last time. There was only two days left. Thank the Lord. The others were watching the television. They were watching "America's Funniest Home Videos". Suddenly, Alice piped up.

"Start it now Ed. Esme, come and sit down. Watch."

She had obviously just had a vision. But I sat down anyway. Then the presenter started talking.

"_We received this video only last week. And it is very funny. It must have been a few siblings preying on another. But here is the video, we have dubbed 'My showerhead is my biggest fan!'."_

It then went to the video.

"_I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World!_

_Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uh, uh, uh, yeah!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Oooh, oooh!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uh, uh, uh, yeah!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Oooh, oooh!_

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world!_

_Wrapped in plastic!"_

And then it cut back to the presenter.

"_Hmm, Barbielicious Anyway, if you thought that was the best clip tonight, you can vote for it by texting "Barbie" to 19 19 10, or call 1995 05 18. And I am afraid that this brings this week's show to an end. I'll see you all next week! Bye!"_

I looked at all the kids. Edward was already taking Bella to the car, with Alice right behind him. Jazz and Rosalie muttered something about having to do something. That left Tenielle and Emmett.

"Now, you two, be nice."

Emmett spoke first. "You taped me in the shower?"

"Not technically. I didn't set everything up. I did plan it, because my Lamborghini is still in Italy, getting fixed. Oh, and did I mention that the bill is lot higher than I thought it would be? Anyway, you always said that you wanted to be on T.V one day. You got your wish." She was clearly getting him back for what he did to her car.

"If I win the money, not one cent of it is going towards you or the others. Only Rose, Esme, Carlisle and I will share the money."

"Bad luck there! We sent it in under Bella's name, and the money will be sent to her address, and the cheque will be addressed to her, oh and only she can cash the five-hundred thousand dollars. Gotcha!"

All that happened was a glare. Then Emmett turned around and stalked out.

I turned and looked at Tenielle. "Right, you planned it, so unless you cough up exactly who helped you do it all, you will receive the punishment on your own!"

"But I was only doing it to get back at him for what he did to my CAR!

"I HONESTLY COULDN'T CARE! YOU HUMILIATED HIM ON NATIONAL T.V! IN OTHER WORDS, BILLIONS OF PEOPLE!"

"BUT WHAT HE DID TO MY CAR WAS FINE? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, THAT DENT IS COSTING ME THIRTY GRAND TO GET FIXED!"

"ROSALIE COULD'VE FIXED IT. YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SEND IT HALF WAY AROUND THE WORLD!"

She just glared at me and then disappeared to her room.

**OMG! We will have Tenielle's punishment next chapter which will be posted a lot quicker than this one was! Oh, and we'll see if Emmett won or not. Actually, let's have a vote. If you want him to win, PM me and say YES! But if you don't want him to win, then PM me and say NO! It's up to you, my loyal readers!!**

**Niellzaxoxo^__*__* **


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE I'M SO SORRY

**A.N**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, FOREVER!!! I HAVE BEE REALLY BUSY. ALSO, I HAVE KINDA HIT A WRITER'S BLOCK. IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTION, PLEASE-SUGGEST!! I'LL UPDATE REALLY SOON!! PROMISE!!!**

**LOTZA LOVE,**

**Niellzaxoxo**


	14. Punishments

**A.N TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE SOON!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SETS OR ANYTHING T DO WITH THE TWILIGHT SERIES. THEY BELONG TO STEPH MEYER.**

TPOV

I can't believe this. He can damage my car and get away with it, yet when I do something, I get the shit kicked out of me.

"Tenielle Shayne Jordan Cullen! Here now!"

Shit. That was Dad and he never call me by my whole name unless I am in major trouble. I stepped out of my room and walked down the stairs. He was in his study, so I went straight there. Emmett was sitting outside it.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Did you send in a video of Emmett singing in the shower to America's Funniest Home Videos?"

"Yes."

"Under whose name?"

"Bella's."

"Did she help you to set up all the equipment?

"No. She tailed Emmett with Alice so the rest of could set it up."

"Who is 'the rest of us'?"

"Me, Jazz, Rose and Ed."

"You were all in on it though?"

"Yes."

"The prize money?"

"500 grand. We didn't win though. Alice already checked."

"Okay. Well, you are to help with the wedding no matter what the task happens to be, and after the wedding, you are to…are to…I'll think of something then, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." I had gotten off lightly. "What about the others?"

"It seems that all Bella and Alice did was tail him. And the other three helped you set up the equipment. So, I'll punish those three. Besides, I don't exactly have the power to punish Bella yet."

"Yet."

"Goodbye, miss. And be good."

"Always am!"

CPOV

"Rosalie, Jasper and Edward! Here now!"

After a couple of seconds, the three of them appeared in my study.

"I have already decided, because I know the full story, that your punishments are as followed;

Rosalie, you are to help with the wedding no matter what the task happens to be, and after the wedding, I will think of something then, alright. In fact, the same goes for you to Jasper. Edward, you are to help Esme with the next house she builds. No arguments. Goodbye."

I got a chorus of goodbyes and then they all filed out of the room. Esme walked in after they had all walked away.

"What did you?"

"Punished them all harshly."

"Sure you did." She leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Come on, NCIS is on."

I followed her out and for the first time in a while, I heard absolute silence in the house. I love my kids, no matter how truant they can be.


	15. The WeddingPrelude

**A.N **

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry on the delay. Been uber busy! Anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF TWILIGHT!**

TPOV:

Walking down the stairs, I saw Alice hanging yet another garland of flowers up. They actually smelled alright. And I don't like many flowers. I could tell that she had already styled her hair as well. It was hanging in ringlets around her face. She hadn't got dressed yet though. I had seen her dress and it was beautiful. I would do my hair while she went to get Bella. Rose was going to do the same thing. I was going to be welcoming people in and showing them where to sit. Emmett and Jazz would be helping me. Rose couldn't as she was playing the piano. And because Esme is the mother of the groom, she would be bus. Carlisle's the best man so he'll be busy as well. And obviously Edward and Bella can't help. Neither could Alice. She's the bridesmaid. I was looking for Esme when Alice finally stopped moving.

"Bella's awake. I'll give her some time, then go collect her. Should I take the Volvo or the Porche?"

"As the Volvo is supposed to be on Seattle right now, take the Porche."

"Right. I'm not thinking straight. All this wedding business. Makes me want to plan my own wedding. Hmm. Must talk to Jasper about that. The last time we got married was…" I let her trail off into her memories. She and Jasper were so cute together. I wonder if anyone ever thought that about me and Felix. I hope I have something like that one day. Like what Mum and Dad and Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jazz have. And what Bella and Edward will and already have. If I were human, my emotions would show so much. I wonder what Jarrod was up to. I wonder if he might come and visit soon. God, I miss him so much.

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**Who is Jarrod? What does he mean to Tenielle? Is he a long lost best friend? Is he her one true love? Who knows? I do! Read the next chapter. It will include to 'I do's' and a party. And some heartache. But from who.**

**Until next time,**

**Niellzxoxo**


	16. The WeddingPreludePart 2

**A.N**

**HEY! HOPE YOU'VE ALL BEEN MISSING ME! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! (OTHERWISE, I WOULD BE A MILLIONAIRE AND COULD BUY AS MANY SHOES AS I WANTED!)**

**TPOV:**

Alice left shortly after that. I continued on my journey to find Mum. I finally found her in the kitchen with Dad. They were putting the finishing touches on the cake. Well, Mum was. Dad was trying to sneak kisses in here and there.

"Eew. P.P.D.A!"

"Are you still saying that? God, I remember when you first said it to your mother and I. We had no idea what it meant."

"That's because you're parents and I'm the child. Talking of which, Mummy, can you help me show people in today? Like, to where they have to sit and shit like that."

"Language. And no, sorry. I have to sit down before the ceremony starts. Aren't the boys helping?"

"Well, yeah but. I don't know."

"It'll be fine. Now, go do your hair!" When I didn't move, Mum barked at me again. "Now!"

I saluted her while saying "Yes ma'am!"

Walking up the stairs to my enormous room, I passed by Rose and Emmett's. I could see Rose in there doing her hair and make-up.

"Come in Niells."

"Already was. How are feeling?'

"A mixture of feelings. I'm happy that their getting married. Happy that Ed is finally settling down. Pissed that she is giving up her life to be one of us."

"She already is one of us."

"I guess so but I wish she would stay a human. She will miss out on so much."

"Maybe you should think about adopting Rose. I hear it's all the rage in Hollywood at the moment. Madonna's doing it and so are Brad and Ange."

"Shut up."

I took this as my cue to leave.

Walking down the hall to my room, I stopped and stared at a photo taken long ago of all of us kids. We looked so happy. Here I go, getting all sentimental. I finally reached my room. Looking at my dress on the back of door, I couldn't help but think of the person who had bought it for me. It had cost him a fortune but I always wore it to weddings. Alice had tried to throw it out a couple of times but had stopped after the last time I tried to bite her head off. I walked through my walk-in-robe and into my dressing room. In there, I switched on the lights that surrounded my mirror. Looking at myself, I decided to call him.

The electronic voice piped up.

"_Please say the name of the person who__ you wish to contact."_

"Jarrod Rivers, in Washington."

"_Connecting now."_

The dial tone rang for a couple of rings.

"_Hello! Jarrod speaking."_

"I'm sorry, but is this Jarrod Rivers who attended Riverdale Prep in 1961?"

"_Yeah it is. Is this Tenielle Cullen who attended Lilydale Prep in 1961?"_

"The one and only. What are you up to today?"

"_Nothing? Why? Are you back in the States?"_

"Yeah. Felix and I separated. You wanna come over? We're still in Forks."

"_You wanna go shopping?"_

"Actually, no. I need a date for my brother's wedding."

"_Emmett and Rose getting married again?"_

"Nah. Edward is. To a human."

"_Sorry, did you just say to a human?"_

"Yep. She's set to become one of us shortly. But she had to marry Edward first. Long story. But, will you be my date?"

"_Sure. Give me 15 minutes."_

"See you then!"

"_Bye baby girl!"_

Hanging up, I finally began on my hair and make-up. As I was one of the first people that the guests would see, I would have to look good. But I can't outshine Bella on her big day. I decided on my purple eye shadow for undertone, then used my black eye shadow as an eyeliner for my top lid, then from the top of my eye to my eyebrow, I used my silver eye shadow. It looked really good and would hopefully go with my dress. What am I talking about? Of course it'll match! I decided to peek into Rose's mind, to see how she was doing her hair and make-up. Of course, being her, she was reciting the Australian National Anthem, then translating into other languages. This was so no one could copy her style. I knew her lipstick would be red though. It looked good on her because she was a blonde and she had the air of old-style glamour about her. I heard a car horn downstairs. It was Alice and Bella. I walked down the stairs and met them at the door to the garage. When Bella walked in, she was blindfolded and talking about the smell in the house. I let them go on. I walked into the garage and sat on my car. It had only arrived yesterday, so I was happy about that. I saw a black Jeep Wrangler come around the last bend of the drive-way. He was finally here! He stopped just before the garage and parked behind my car. Jumping up off my car, I ran around to the driver's side door. He hopped out and embraced me.

"It is so good to see you Niells. It's been, what, ten years?"

"Yeah. Last time I saw you was at my wedding. You remembered a tux, didn't you?"

"Of course. You remembered a dress, right?"

"Like I wouldn't have."

We chatted as we walked into the house.

"Whoa? Did Alice use enough flowers or what?"

"You know Alice. Mum! We have a visitor!"

"Already! The wedding isn't starting until three." Mum walked into the room and nearly had a heart attack. "Jarrod? Is that you?! God, I haven't seen you in years! How are you? Come into the lounge room. Sorry about all the flowers. Edward is getting married today. To a lovely young girl called Bella. Now, don't be alarmed, but she is still a human." While she waited for him to respond, I jumped in. "He knows ma. I already told him. He is going to be my date. He is also going to help me usher people in."

"I am? Oh, right, I am. And how are you Esme?"

**A.N YOU KNOW WHAT GUYS. THIS IS A HUGE CHAPTER AS IT IS. I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE. THEN I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THAT WILL DEFINITELY INCLUDE THE WEDDING! I PROMISE!**

**Niellzxoxo**


	17. The WeddingPART3

**A.N HERE IT FINALLY IS…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**TPOV:**

After hours of getting ready, Jasper, Emmett, Jarrod and I descended the stairs and walked out the front door. People had already started arriving. I saw Tanya and Kate with Carman and Eleazar but no Irina. I wonder if she knew that some of the wolves would be in attendance. The story for all the locals was that I was in college (I began before my family moved to Forks) and that Jarrod was my college boyfriend. As we walked, Emmett bagsed taking Tanya and company to their chairs as they were the only other vampires in attendance. But I quickly told him to let Jazz do it as it would be easier. I could feel the gratefulness from Jasper for this. So he walked off to our cousins and I walked up to a foursome who were definitely humans. Emmet went to escort Sue, Billy and Seth and Jarrod walked off to some more local humans. Walking up to my group, I noticed they were all talking very animatedly.

"Hi! I'm Tenielle and I'm going to show you to your seats. What are your names?"

"I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Mike Welch."

"I'm Ben Cheney."

"And I'm Angela Weber." Angela seemed very shy. Jessica, however, didn't.

"So, are you another sister or a cousin?"

"I'm the oldest. I'm a junior in college. How do you know Eddy and Bells?"

"I'm Bella's best friend." I could hear Angela's thoughts and could tell that she had more of a chance of being Bella's best friend then Jessica.

"Really, I thought Alice was."

"Oh, they're tight. But not like Bella and I. We're like sisters." More angry thoughts from Angela.

"Really? I haven't heard much about you. Only about how you abandoned her when my family had to leave town. I heard that Angela was one of her only friends." I could hear the happiness in Angela's thoughts now. I showed them to their seats and wished them a good day. I met up with Jarrod as we went to meet more guests.

"How are you holding up?"

"Alright. I just had to escort Mr and Mrs Stanley. Apparently, they are the parents of the best friend of the bride."

"Doubt it. I just escorted their daughter and there is no way that her and Bella are best friends."

"Hmm, well, we better go find more guests then."

"Yeah, better."

I watched him walk off before going and scouting more guests. After about twenty minutes, everyone was seated and we had to take our seats.

Watching Bella walk down the aisle was mesmerising. She looked simply radiant. I could hear Edward thinking how happy he was and that he couldn't wait for Bella to be a _real _Cullen. I could also hear one of the boys, Mike, I think, that I had escorted to his seat earlier. He was sulking about how he had missed his chance with Bella. He then started fantasising about her. If I had been human, I would have puked. I could also hear that Jessica girl complaining and criticising Bella's looks and how she looks so much better than her and how she can't wait for Edward to wake up and see who he really wants. Then she was really graphic-another, if I were human, I would puke right now moment. Then I caught wind of Angela thinking that Bella looks absolutely stunning. And Ben was thinking that he would love to marry Angela one day. Maybe they could get engaged in college, and then get married after college. She would be the prettiest bride ever. Hmm, I think I like Angela and Ben. So pure and nice. I was keeping an eye on the ceremony but I could've sworn that I saw Jessica grope Mike. Gross, they're at a wedding. During the ceremony, no less.

The ceremony was very short, so Esme and Rosalie ushered everyone to the dining area. I can't wait to see how the vampires in attendance were going to go with this. Oh, we could always try. Just puke later. The entrée was gross just to look at. The main was alright. Lamb. But we vampires were all drinking lion's blood, so that made ti all the more bearable. The cake was for dessert. I had to stop myself form laughing when Edward actually swallowed the cake that Bella smashed into his face. It was nearly time for dancing.

**EsPOV**

Watching Edward and Bella was fantastic. When they got up for their first dance, it was magical. Even if she _was_ standing on Edward's toes. I saw Tenielle and Jarrod, sitting at a table, reminiscing, laughing, at the past. I really hope they get back together one day.

"Care for a dance?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." We whirled and twirled until Edward cut in. Rosalie and Carlisle began to dance together while Charlie and Bella danced together.

"How is she Edward?"

"Happy. For me and Bella. Happy that Jarrod is here."

I just nodded my head. We danced a little more, then Edward went back to Bella and I was with Emmett. Carlisle and Alice were having a go together now. Rosalie was with Jasper. Tenielle and Jarrod were still talking. No, their not now. They're finally coming to dance. Funny that it's this song though. Where are Edward and Bella going now? Newlyweds! As long as they're not like Rose and Emmett. Four houses. I think.

**TPOV**

"I think that my Mum is watching us like a hawk."

"Really? And what makes you think that?"

"Apart form the fact that she is staring at us? I can hear her thinking." I didn't tell him what mum was thinking though. It would probably freak him out. "So, are you living with anyone?"

"Nah. Just me. The apartment gets lonely but then I just go to a nightclub and feel happy that every human girl wants me but can't have and that every guy is jealous of me. Oh, and some guys also want me."

"I get that all the time." Then, I had a brainwave.

"Come live with us. We have an extra room and since you are supposed to be playing my boyfriend, we'll have to stay in Forks for a couple of days, and you should stay here."

"Do your mum and dad know that you're asking me?"

"Nup. But they will soon. I'll tell them."

"No, you'll ask them."

"I'll go and ask them now then."

"Sure. I'll come with you."

As we were walking towards mum and dad, I noticed Edward and Bella incospiculy rejoin the crowd of dancers.

"_Edward? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Jacob turned up. That's all."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He__ got upset because Bella told him that she could have a normal honeymoon if she wanted. He didn't like that and was ready to kill me."_

"_Oh. Okay. Well, Alice will be there in a few minutes to whisk Bella away."_

"_I know. I can read minds aswell, you know."_

"_Yeah, well I can do that and read the future. Beat that."_

"_I just married the love of life. Are you really going to let him slip through your fingers again?"_

"_Shut up Edward. Here comes Alice."_

Alice had just reached Edward when Jarrod and I reached mum and dad. I waited to say anything, as there was a little show going on with Alice, Edward and Bella. Bella didn't want to leave Edward and Edward didn't want Bella to leave but Alice was pulling on Bella really hard. She had to make it look really hard to pull her though because she is so tiny. She finally succeeded and that's when I turned to look at dad. Mum had followed Alice and Bella.

"Can Jarrod move in? Great. Thanks. Love you." I turned to walk away but dad started talking.

"Turn around. Now, ask properly."

"Yes." Fathers! Who need's them? "Can Jarrod please move in? We have a spare room and a spare car space. And it'll be easier for him to go hunting, because now he won't have to go as far and have to worry about hiding his car and everything."

"Ok, I guess so. You just have to behave. That goes for both of you."

"Thanks, daddy. Oh, get the rice. They're coming down the stairs now."

We all grabbed some rice and stood next a little red carpet that Alice had laid out earlier. Edward and Bella came out the door and met all the parents. Then they walked down the red carpet towards the car. I could see Emmett out of the car, throwing them at an angle so that they would ricochet off Edward and land on Bella. I just threw them lightly at Edward, making sure that they wouldn't ricochet onto Bella. They got in the car, and with a final wave, they were off.

**A.N WOW! THAT WAS A LOT TO WRITE. I FEEL SO SORRY FOR STEPHENIE. SHE THOUGHT OF THAT OFF THE TOP OF HER HEAD. I HAD SOMETHING TO GO OFF OF. JUST A POLL, WHAT DOES EVERYONE THINK OF JARROD??**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**XOXO**

**NIELLZ**


	18. A Day In A Life

**A.N OMG! AREN'T YOU GUYS ****LUCKY? THREE CHAPTERS IN UNDER A WEEK. THANK GOD IT'S THE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS HERE IN AUSTRALIA.**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS KNOW, I KNOW, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT AND IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**JarPOV:**

Moving in with the Cullens had been great. I think that Tenielle and I might even get back together. Which would be just awesome. Esme is hoping that we will get back together as well. You can see it in her eyes when Tenielle and I are together and mucking around or whatever we're doing. The best bit about this house is that I don't have to act. Back when I was leaving with Alex and James, it was so hard to pretend that I was a human like them. Having to eat and then just puking it up. Going out of town whenever it was sunny. At least here I can just be myself. I was snapped out of reverie by the sweetest sound in mankind.

"You up for a run?"

"You betcha! But, here are the rules."

"Rules? What rules? There are no rules where I'm concerned, thank you."

"But there are rules for when you go for a run with me."

"Okay, can we just get out there and run. No rules, no competition. I just need to run!"

"Race ya! We have to help with the cottage today, so we may as well get there quickly."

"You're on. Oh, but what does the winner get?"

"The winner chooses."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Now, let's run."

We ran for a couple of seconds then came to the river. I was still getting used to it but Tenielle was a natural. She leaped over but waited for me to continue. I was faster on land then she was, so I guess that's why she waited. I reached the cottage about half a second before she did.

"Guess you're then winner. Decide on your prize, then you can have it later, coz right now, we're about to have our butts kicked for not being here already."

"Ok. I'll think about it today." But the truth was, I didn't need to think about it. I already knew.

**TPOV: **

Staring at Jarrod, I was trying to get inside his head. But he was doing really difficult

maths that I didn't even want to listen to. They would make my head hurt. Instead,

I walked into the cottage.

"Hmm, love what you have done with the place mum."

"Excuse me, I helped." Rose piped up from another room.

"And so did I. But today, we are leaving the boys to help mum. We are going to go

shopping for clothes for Bella."

"Bella won't like that."

"I know she won't, but she can't wreck all my fun."

"Anyone else coming with us?"

"Just Rose. But you're not going like that." Rose picked that moment to walk into the

Room. "And neither are you Rose! You both look horrible. I can't believe this. How are

you to even my sisters."

I have Alice one of my signature looks and said "I'm in my running gear. I just went for a

run. Jeez. Don't get so damn snappy all the time."

"Sorry."

"I'll go up to the house and change then, since Her Majesty won't be seen out in public

with me dressed like this."

"I'll come with you seeing as I'm not up to par either. We'll meet back at the house."

As we left, I whispered back, "I'm driving."

Then Alice had a vision. It was a road trip. Just me, Alice and Rose. To New York. Yes. I

did a little jump in the air.

"Are you on drugs?"

"If I were on drugs, they would have absolutely no effect on me what so ever. And you

know that."

"Okay, so I do know that. But what's with the excitement?"

"We're going on a road trip."

"Oh God! Where are you and Alice taking me?"

"New York!"

"Oh, thank God. I though it was going to be to like Canada or something."

"What? No!" With that, we sprinted to the house and got changed. I stepped out wearing

my brand new Seven jeans, a Guess t-shirt and a Burberry coat. It was going to be raining

in New York. I added in my Burberry scarf and a grey beret I picked up somewhere in

France. I then started packing my bags. I just grabbed my small Louis Vuitton suitcase

and my Louis Vuitton overnight bag. I started to pack them with a few essentials.

Alice came into my room as I was finishing up.

"Hey. Sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it. I was just a little stressed. That's all."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you and Rose in the car. We're taking my baby."

"Okay. But mine's better."

"You only think that because it's yellow. And you don't like Lamborghini's. But we'll fit

with the Upper East Side with my car."

"We would with my Porsche."

"And we would with my BMW. Now, can we please get going? I hope you're both

packed. I want to beat rush-hour traffic."

"We'll get there in plenty of time. Don't worry."

"Who said I'm worrying."

"Hey, I'll meet you two at my car. I just wanna say bye."

They both said in unison "Yep."

Alice stayed behind when Rose went down.

"Do you want me to take your stuff?"

"Nah, I'll grab it."

"Ok. See you in a minute."

I followed her out the room and into the hallway of the upper stairs. There, she left me

And I continued on to Jarrod's room. He wasn't there, so I decided to just write him a

note.

_Jarrod, _

_Have gone on road trip to New York with the girls. Should be back soon. _

_Love you, miss you, see you soon!_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Niells_

After leaving the note on his desk, I walked back to my room and grabbed my stuff. I

quickly grabbed one of my Chanel purses and then I was out the door. I ran down to

garage and found Alice and Jasper hugging each other out in the driveway. Emmett and

Rose were saying goodbye just outside the garage. I put my stuff in the boot, then

climbed into the car. My Christian Louboutin boots touching the pedals. I turned my car

on and revved it a little.

"Okay! We're coming! Bye Emmett! Love you!" Rose was cooing back at Emmett the

entire time she was wakling to the car.

"Be right there Niells. Jazz, be good and look after yourself. I'll call you tonight so you

know that I'm okay."

"Bye, Alice. Love you."

"Love you too!" Alice walked to the car after this and jumped in the backseat.

I pulled out the garage and started to head down the driveway. Jarrod and Mum walked

out of the forest.

**EsPOV:**

I noticed the girls pulling out as Jarrod and I emerged from the forest.

"BYE MUM!!!" Just like they used to. Thank God Tenielle came back. That's what Alice

and Rose really needed.

"Bye Jarrod. I left you a note on your desk." Tenielle blew Jarrod and I a few kisses after

saying this.

"Drive safely."

"Always do!"

With that, they drove off out of the driveway and on to the highway.

**A.N**

**WOOOOO! ROAD TRIP!!!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE PERFECT OPPURTUNITY FOR IT.**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**XOXO**

**NIELLZ**


	19. Road Trip Part 1

**A.N!!!**

**OMG!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I ONLY JUST GOT IT WORKING AGAIN!!! ARRGH, TECHNOLOGY!!!**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT.**

**TPOV:**

Driving down the highway, I put a C.D in and let Christina ooze out of the speakers. Soon, we were all singing along. Then, when it was time to change the C.D, Alice started to talk.

"Okay, so we're going to New York. Do you think we'll reach it by tonight?"

"Why don't you check? You're the psychic. Not Niells and I."

I felt a pang of guilt at that fact, as it wasn't true. Alice checked.

"We won't make it tonight. We are going to stay at a hotel tonight. I'm making out the Best Western Hotel. But we'll reach New York by midday tomorrow. I'll book a suite for the Plaza, shall I?"

"Yeah, but book one for this Best Western first."

"Later. When we are closer."

"Okay."

Rose piped up from the back seat. "Niells, something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing." I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"There is. Now, we're your sisters, so tell us."

"Okay. It's Jarrod. And Felix." They both growled when I mentioned Felix.

"What is it?"

"I think Jarrod wants to get together with me. The problem is, Felix sent me the divorce papers back. And they weren't signed. They hadn't even been opened. And I can't start a relationship with Jarrod if I'm still married."

"Course you can. It's not as if you and Felix are together anymore."

"Yeah, but it's the whole mentality that I'm still married and that by starting a relationship with Jarrod, that, in God's eyes, I'm cheating. And I really don't want to go to hell for that."

"Don't worry about going to hell. And anyway, he cheated on you. You'd only be getting him back, wouldn't you?"

"Rose, I don't think I really like that justification."

"You don't have to like it. You obviously like Jarrod, and he definitely likes you, I might even say is absolutely in love with you, and as you're no longer with Felix, then you may as well go out with him. Don't lose him again."

"And besides, according to Edward, we're.." Rose and I finished the sentence with her.

"Going to hell anyway coz we don't have souls." We laughed and I took that as the signal that the conversation ended. We drove in silence for a little while.

**RPOV:**

I was thinking about my family. And then I started thinking about Edward and Bella. So I spoke up. "You guys reckon the Isle Esme house is still standing?"

"As much as I don't wanna think that about my big brother, it probably will be."

"I agree with Alice. Besides, he wouldn't want to harm Bella. And the first thing that they'll knock down is the cottage. It has to be. Rose and Emmett knocked down their first home."

"Yeah, but that's me and Em. Ed and Bella are more conservative than us."

"True. And Jazz and I never knocked down any houses."

I stared out the window for a while, until I noticed the chatter in front seat was gone. I looked at the other two and recognised their expressions. Alice was seeing a vision and Tenielle was seeing it in Alice's head. When they were finished, I spoke up.

"Okay, what'd you two just see?"

"You tell her Alice."

"Okay. We're in New York and it's an overcast day. Really hot but no sun. I can't tell what we're wearing. We are about to walk into Barneys when we literally run into these two girls. A brunette and a blonde. The blonde smiles and apologises. The brunette looks us up and down and throws us a look that makes it seem like she thinks she is the queen of the Upper East Side and that we should be bowing before her. We back up and they walk around us. We walk in and that's the end of the vision."

"Arrgh. The brunette seems like more of a bitch than Rose." I hit Tenielle over the head. "The blonde one seems nice though, unlike Queen Bitch."

"Tenielle! You don't even know them. Stop calling the brunette a bitch!"

At the same time, Tenielle and I spoke.

"Oh my God! You just sounded like Mum, so much!"

"I did not."

I got in before Tenielle could. "You did to Alice. Just face it. You're young and impressionable!"

"As apposed to you being old and miserable, Rose?"

"Shut up, Alice."

"No."

"Yes!"

**TPOV:**

The bickering went on for about 37 seconds, before I ended it. "If you two don't stop fighting now, then I'm turning this car around and we are going straight back to Forks! No New York!"

This earned a chorus of "Yes, Mum!".

"I think we should find out where that Best Western is. Alice, can you find it?"

"Sure. I'll just check the map."

I scoffed. "Rose, in that Hermes bag, there is a laptop. Can you grab it and give it to Alice?"

She grabbed it and handed it to Alice.

"Now, Alice, get onto Google and check the maps."

After a couple of minutes, she found what she was looking for.

"The next one is in 20 miles. Do you want me to call?"

"Nah, I will." I put my handsfree on my ear and dialled the number Alice gave me.

"Make sure it's a huge suite. With three beds!"

"Why? We don't sleep Rose?"

"Appearance, Alice."

"Oh, right. Blanked for a minute."

"Guys, shh. I'm calling now."

**APOV:**

I listened to the phone ring. After 5.1 rings, someone answered. It was a woman. Young.

**TPOV:**

"Hello, Best Western Sunflower Inn, Samantha speaking. How may I help you this afternoon?"

"Hi, Samantha. My name is Tenielle Cullen. My sisters and I are on a road trip and we need somewhere to stay tonight. Are there any suites available?"

"Um, yeah. Our Penthouse Suite is available. Did you say tonight?"

"Yes. Just for tonight. But we would also like to book it for Friday night as well, if that's okay."

"Sure. It's free. It's $500 per night."

"We can afford that."

"Okay. When should we expect you?"

"We're about five miles out."

"Oh okay, then. We'll have a bellhop ready."

"Thank-you!"

"Oh, what car should we watch out for?"

" A black and pink Lamborghini."

"Oh. Umm, okay then. See you then, Ms. Cullen."

"Bye, Samantha!"

We drove on a little, then we saw the sign. As we approached it, I spoke. "I bags the master suite." I was happy I had done this until Alice said, "The rooms are all the same size." While Rose laughed, I scowled. "Damn."


	20. Hotel Part 1

**A.N HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**TPOV:**

We reached the front steps and all got out. I grabbed my Chanel purse and my Hermes tote, Alice grabbed her Gucci handbag and Rose grabbed her "Barbie 50th Anniversary" tote. We walked up to two people standing on the steps. Samantha and Frank were the names on the name-tags. I rushed forward to greet Samantha.

"You must be Samantha. I'm Tenielle. This is Alice and this is Rose."

"Hi, and welcome to the hotel. Frank will collect your bags."

We watched as Frank went to the trunk of the car, which I had already opened, and grabbed out our bags. First was a Gucci suitcase and overnight bag. They were Alice's. Next was a Chanel suitcase and overnight bag. Rosalie's. Last was a Louis Vuitton suitcase and overnight bag. Mine.

Samantha began speaking as Frank unloaded our luggage. "As requested you have the Penthouse Suite tonight and Friday night. Check-out is before 10:00am and check-in is after 2pm. Let me show you to your suite."

"Thank-you. Is there Wi-Fi? It's just that I have my laptop..:"

"Yes, we do. We also have a Penthouse Suite only pool. And a 24hr chef. Catering to your every whim."

"Excellent. I haven't swam in ages. Neither have Tenielle and Alice. But Alice will spend all her time reading magazines."

We walked to the elevators in silence. Samantha pressed L4, which I guess to be the level below the Penthouse.

"The Penthouse is an entire floor. The only way you can get up there is by putting your room key in this slot." She pointed to the slot. "If staff are going to come up, they will ring ahead. Speaking of which, will you be wanting a wake-up call?"

"Yes please. 7am, if that's alright with Tenielle and Rose aswell."

Rose and I each answered that that time was fine. The rest of the ride in the lift was spent in silence, until we reached the Level 4, when Samantha handed me a room key.

"Here, I leave you now. Just insert the card the way the arrow on the card is pointing and the lift will take you straight there. Now, the lift also goes to the pool. But only if you have this room key. I'll give you two cards anyway. You just insert the card in the slot next to the 'PH Pool' label, and it'll take you there. I have to get out here, so I'll see you ladies later." She turned to Frank and told him to take our luggage up to our suite, then leave us alone, then stepped out the lift. "Bye!"

"Bye. And thank-you Samantha!"

"No worries. Just call if there is any worries." With this, she turned on her heel and walked off.

We continued up to the Penthouse suite and when the lift doors opened, walked into it. Frank followed and spoke for the first time since we had met him.

"Ladies, would you like your bags put in your rooms or just left here?"

"Just here will be fine, thank-you."

"Of course." He unloaded the bags, said good-bye and walked back to the lift.

**APOV:**

"I pick the silver and purple room. Tenielle, you're in the red and black room and Rose, you have the pink and white room."

"Okay then. I'm going to my pink and white room, to get ready to go up to the pool. Are you two going with me?"

"I will. And Tenielle is aswell."

"I am? Oh, I am. Well, I'm going to my red and black room to get ready and call Jarrod."

Rose and Tenielle left for their rooms, while I walked to mine. I decided to call Jazz.

Pressing number 1 on my speed dial, there was two rings and the phone was picked up.

"Hello Alice."

"Hey baby. Are you sitting on your phone or something?"

"You know the answer anyway, so I won't bother telling you. How is the road-trip going?"

"Fantastic. We are staying the night in a hotel. We are getting ready to go up the pool. Exclusive to those staying in the Penthouse suite."

"Well, aren't you lucky? How are Rose and Niells?"

"They're fine. They're in their rooms calling Emmett and Jarrod. How you three without your leading ladies there to look after you?"

"I'm coping fine, better than Jarrod. I think he is just missing Tenielle. But we are both coping way better than Emmett. He is pining for Rose. In fact, he is thinking of driving me, him and Jarrod up to New York to meet you girls."

"Tell him not to. Girl's week only. Just have a guys week. How are mum and dad?"

"They're good. Carlisle is working an extra shift at the hospital because Doctor Snow went into labour. And Esme is looking after us and continuing to do the cottage. It should be ready in time for Bella's birthday."

"That's good. Thank God we are on this shopping trip. I need to fill up that wardrobe."

"Okay baby. Look, I better go. Jarrod and Emmett want to have a fight. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you to Jazzy. Bye!"

After hanging up, I had a vision.

_Tenielle sitting in front of everyone, telling them that her gift isn't just mind-reading. Her gift is that she is able to use the gifts of others. She is able to strip people of their gifts and able to use them after being near them for a long period of time._

That was when the vision ended. Oh my God. She is the most powerful vampire in the world. I quickly got into my sunflower yellow bikini and grabbed a towel and my stack of magazines, then went into Tenielle's room. She was finishing up her conversation with Jarrod.

**TPOV:**

I walked into my room while sliding my phone up. I dialled Jarrod's number and after only one ring, he answered.

"Please save me. Emmett wants to fight."

"Tell him you don't want to."

"I don't think he'll take no for an answer."

"Oh well, suck it up Princess."

"But he is big. Much bigger than me."

"Harden up, dude! You sound worse than Rose when Emmett wants to fight her. Besides, I didn't call you to talk about my homicidal brother. I called to talk to talk about you and me." God, I loved the sound of "you and me" when it concerned me and Jarrod. Like he would ever realise how I feel about him though.

"Okay, I'll harden up, if you promise to spend a lot of money on yourself this week."

"You know I will. There really isn't any point in telling me to."

"True, true. I miss you though. I got your note."

"I miss you too. Oh, the note didn't matter. I only wrote in case you didn't come back to the house before we left."

"Oh, okay. Well, I found it anyway. How is the road trip so far?"

"Fantastic. We got to talk on the way up and we are about to go up the pool. Im just changing into my bathers." Which was a lie. I hadn't even gotten undressed yet. "I'm gonna take my laptop with me. Go on IM and I'll talk to you, okay."

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you go then and I'll talk to you soon. Love ya Niells."

"Love you too Jarrod." If only he knew how true that was.

As we hung up, I turned to look at Alice, who had entered the room just before I finished talking to Jarrod. "Yes Alice?"

"When were you going to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what?"

"About the true extent of your gift?"

"How did you find out?"

"I saw a vision of you telling everyone. Why didn't you tell everyone else before?"

"Because, I've only just figured it out myself. Marcus and I figured it out, along with the help of Joey. He is a Volturi soldier who can also figure out what people's gifts are. Now, I can too. I can also see the future, tell what relationships are like between people, track people, change how people are feeling, read every thought that has ever gone through someone's mind just by touching them, disable people's senses and even make them go through immense pain. I can also break the relationship ties between people. I can also block people-kind of. I didn't work on that as much. I can also strip people of their gifts. Now, can we please go up to the pool. Rose is still on the phone to Emmett and will take forever."

We walked out into the living area, over to the lift and got in. We went up to the pool and when the lift doors opened to reveal the pool area, it was beautiful. The pool water was a beautiful turquoise liquid, which was lightly rippling. There was plenty of banana lounges with cushions for people to lie on and three private cabanas. There was torches with tiny flames in them all over the place and there was a fully stocked bar near the other wall. There was a roof but it was able to be opened. It was see-through glass and the stars shone down beautifully. We were up there for ten minutes before Rose arrived.

**A.N SORRY! BUT**** I COULDN'T KEEP WRITING. THIS IS A HUGE CHAPTER AS IT IS. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT INSTALLMENT SOON. AGAIN, SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!**

**XOXO**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**NIELLS**


	21. Hotel Part 2

**A.N SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT…APART FROM WRITER'S BLOCK, I HAVE HAD TO MOVE HOUSE, LOOK AFTER MY MOTHER WHO JUST GOT HER KNEE RECONSTRUCTED AND LOOK AFTER A (USED-TO-BE)**** PREGNANT CAT!!! YAY!! SHE HAD 4 BUT 3 DIED!!! AND I JUST FINISHED SCHOOL AND HAD TO ENROL IN AN ANOTHER. AGAIN, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!**

**ANYWAY, YOU GUYS KNOW STEPH OWNS EVERYTHING BUT MY STORYLINE!!  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**RPOV:**

I pressed number one on my speed dial and waited for Emmett t answer.

"Miss me yet, babe?"

"You wish , Emmett. I'm having fun with Tenielle and Alice. Just thought I would call out of courtesy for the fact that you are my husband."

"Lovely. How is the trip?"

"Great! And we are only at the hotel. They have already gone to the pool but I am about to join them. How's home?"

"Great. But Jarrod won't fight me. He is being a sook!"

"And you're sounding like a sook. Anyway, I'm in my bikini now, so I'll talk to you soon! Bye Emmy. Love you!"

"Love you to my beautiful wife!"

I hung up, grabbed my towel and a couple of magazines, then headed up to the pool. Tenielle and Alice were already there. Tenielle on her laptop and Alice was reading magazines.

"Oh my God!" Alice and I quickly turned our heads and look at Tenielle.

"What is it, sis?"

"Tenielle, tell Rose and I what is going on."

**TPOV:**

I couldn't believe it. There it was and I had no idea whatsoever as to why he had sent it. I let the "Oh my God!" escape my lips before I realised what I was saying.

Rose spoke first. "What is it, sis?"

Then Alice. "Tenielle, tell Rose and I what is going on?"

"An email. From Felix."

"Read it out."

"Yep.

_To my Beautiful Wife,_

_How is your holiday going? Missing me yet? I hope your family is good. Gianna is missing you. Versace had a sale and she had to go on her own, because you weren't here, Chelsea and Renata were busy and Jane and Heidi were out the Gucci sale. They bought you some things though. Lucky girl. Marcus misses you a lot. We have been joking about how you are going to leave me for him. But that would never happen anyway, coz we love eachother._

_Anyway, I have some business to attend to._

_Love you,_

_Felix_

There, that's it. He is a fucking liar!!"

I nearly threw my laptop into the pool but refrained from it.

"You sent him the papers didn't you?"

"Of course I did Rose! If I want to be with Jarrod, then I have to be divorced." Then I had to bite my tongue.

"You want to be with Jarrod?"

"You're kidding Rose. You haven't seen them?"

"Well, yeah. But I thought that it was a one-sided thing. Just Jarrod, coz he was still upset about Tenielle leaving him for Felix."

"Hello, I am sitting right here. I think that I should call Felix."

"Nah, just wait til after New York. Otherwise, you'll be unhappy the entire trip."

"Alice is right."

After that, we had a hug.

**A.N**

**Okay, short chapter and a crappy way to end it but I really wanted to put a chapter up. I want to have another chapter up before Christmas-so Thursday, but it will be up.**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**XOXO**

**Niells**


	22. New York Part 1

**TO MY DEAR MINIONS,**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MARVELLOUS CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

APOV:

"Are you sure you know where you are going Tenielle?"

"Um, yeah. Seeing as I am a vampire, I have this thing called photographic recall. So, yes, I know exactly where I am going."

"I', just saying, we haven't _driven _to New York in ages. You may not know remember how to get there."

"Alice, we're 15 minutes out of New York. Don not make me turn around and drive straight back home right now."

"You wouldn't?! I haven't been to New York in 10 years. Alice goes every year for Fashion Week but it's been a decade for me! Alice, shut up. We are going to New York and that's it."

"Arrgh, Rose. If we turn around now, we'll just fly out tomorrow."

"But I have enjoyed the road trip. Plus I don't have to pretend with you guys. On planes, I have to pretend that I am human and have to "sleep". She even put one of those two-fingered quotation marks around the word sleep.

As we made our way through the Hamptons, I saw it. The beautiful nicknamed "The City That Never Sleeps". At least we would fit in here. It looked magnificent.

"Now, Alice, can you please call the Plaza and make sure our Penthouse suite is ready."

"Yes Captain! Right away, ma'm!"

"Shut up, Alice."

"Well, don't give me orders then."

RPOV:

I was sick of hearing them fight. I was on my Farmville on Facebook, trying to block them out but it just didn't work. I even tried Sorority Life and Bloodlines. But nothing would work. I could still hear them. There better not be any fights over beds and rooms when we get to the hotel. Otherwise, I am moving to another suite. I could hear Alice on the phone to the hotel conquering and Tenielle was concentrating on the road.

I love this city. It's full of culture and music and fashion. There is history, history in the making and yet it is all so modern. I knew I had to cram in a few museums and at least one cinema visit. I wonder if that French cinema is still open. We pulled up to the Plaza hotel as three young guys came up to the car. The first went to Tenielle's door and opened it for her. The second to Alice's and the third to mine. A fourth came up behind them with a luggage trolley. A balding man who had tried to cover it up by combing his hair over his bald spot, came rushing down the stairs to help us. He looked like he could be the concierge.

TPOV:

The balding man rushed up to me.

"Hello, are you Ms. Tenielle Cullen? Yes. And this is my sister Alice Cullen. And our other sister Rosalie Hale. Are you Mr. Roberts?"

"Yes I am. And it is a pleasure to have you here at the Plaza Hotel. While Joseph takes your bags up to your room, I will show you to you suite. Let me just go and get the cards."

He left after this. After making sure we had grabbed everything out of the car, I let the valet take it and the three of us walked up the steps to the foyer of the hotel. Mr Roberts met us at the desk.

"If you'll just follow me, I'll show you to the Penthouse."

"That would be fantastic. Thanks." I flashed my best smile and followed him to the lift. Stepping inside, I remembered an email that I had received from Alice while I was still in Volterra. It was a list of what to do in an elevator. I always looked at it when I needed a laugh.

"So are you ladies from the Hamptons or Connecticut?"

"No. Rose, Tenielle and I all hail from Washington."

"Wow! And you drove all that way?"

"Yeah. We took it in shifts. And stayed at a hotel along the way."

"Still, that's a long way. How long are staying here?"

"One week."

"Fantastic. Are you here just to shop or will be doing some sightseeing?"

"A bit of both. Rose and Tenielle want to go to the museums. Rose and I want to go to a few films."

"You should go to the Met and see a French film. They are fantastic. Or so my wife tells me. I can't speak French but she is French, so she understands it all."

"We all speak French because our high school taught us."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, here is my stop. I'll hop out here but just scan you card there and it'll take you up to the Penthouse."

"Okay, thank-you." He handed the cards to Alice and she scanned one of them. The lift started going up. When the doors opened, they revealed a foyer that lead into a giant suite.

Rose spoke first.

RPOV:

"So, I suggest that we go and get refreshed, order room service and then get ready for a night on the town."

"I agree. I'll order room service so that it's ready for when we're refreshed. What do we want?"

"Get a bottle of Dom. And I want a blu steak with fries please. And Tenielle wants an extra bottle of Dom-both on ice and a rare steak with fires please. And you want a roset and a steak with fries the same as Rose."

"Okay you freaky little psychic. Why don't you just call and order. Make both Doms and the roset on ice please-separate buckets."

"Yep. You guys go to your rooms. I'll call."

I went to my room and lay down on the bed when my phone rang.

"Hello Esme."

"Hello, Rose, dear. How is your road trip going?"

"Perfect. We just arrived at the Plaza and we are just waiting for our bags to be bought up. They should be on their way up."

"That's good. We just got a bill from the cleaners for the house on Isle Esme. They had to clean feathers up in the white room and there is a broken headboard in the blue room."

"Oh my God. Even Emmett and I didn't do that much destruction."

"Tell your sisters. You three can work out how to tease Edward about it. Emmett is going to tease Bella."

"He shouldn't. Anyway, I think our bags our here, so I want to go grab them. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, Rosie. Bye! Love you all."

"Love you too."

**Yeah, I guess it's long but it's an update. Update soon!**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo**

**Niells**


	23. Round 1

**A.N**

**HEY YA'LL! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**TPOV:**

"Alice, our bags are here!" I smiled sweetly at the bellboy. He was kinda cute. His name badge read 'Joseph'. He looked like the kind of guy who goes by 'Joey' after work, though. The little pixie was quickly at my side, though, she did run in "human speed".

"Hi, I'm Alice. And these are my bags. Thanks!" With a smile and a wave, she was gone. Rose came up next.

"Hey. I'll just grab mine. Thank you Joseph." With a curt nod, her and her bags were gone. That was when I realised what they had done. Cows.

"Here, I'll take mine. And let me just grab your tip." I handed him a tip, took my luggage and saw him out the door. I went to my part of the suite and went straight to my closet. It was huge. Where it ended was where it went into my bathroom. The closet was double sided, with a shoe-rack at the far-wall. The floor was carpeted in a plush deep Royal blue. The walls and shelves and drawers were all oak but the doors and the fronts of the drawers were glass. And all the handles were gold. So were the bars for where you hang up dresses and other things. It was beautiful. I walked through a door that was to the side and saw a private bathroom, just for me. There was a double shower, a huge spa bath and a double sink bench. There was also a mirror that had light bulbs all around it and a chair in front of the bench that it was connected to. That was good, seeing as I knew that I would be dragged out at some point for clubbing or "dinner".

"Tenielle!"

"Yes, Alice."

"Do you need help unpacking? Rose and I are finished, so we can help you."

"Okay. Go wild. I'm going to have a bath."

"Okay."

I jumped in the bath but I could hear them unpacking. And getting upset about the fact that I hadn't packed anything to go out in. I'm gonna have to buy more luggage. I just know it. Coz we would be shopping for ourselves as well as Bella this week. Maybe we could stay for two weeks. Hmm, that's an idea. We would only have to change the reservation at the Best Western Hotel to next Friday. That is a really good idea. It gives us more time to shop for Bella.

"Alice!"

"Yes." Her head poked in around the doorway and I motioned for her to come in.

"Has the room service arrived yet?"

"No. And I also think staying an extra week is a great idea. I'll rebook the Best Western for next Friday and ring the concierge of this hotel and notify him we are staying for another week."

"Thank-you. And find out about the room service."

"Rose already is. Hurry up, we are going to Barney's soon."

"Okay."

She left after that and I could hear her on the phone to the Best Western. Rose was still on the phone, complaining that we hadn't received our room service yet. I heard her hang up the phone and make her way towards my room. Or more, my bathroom.

"Hop out. Room service will be here in two minutes."

"Okay. I'll be out in a sec."

After jumping out and wrapping a towel around my body, I walked through my now stocked closet and into my bedroom. I saw the Plaza white terry cloth robe on the bed and grabbed that. I put it on, wrapped my hair in the towel and went out to the lounge room of the suite to meet the girls. Rose was on my laptop and Alice had the latest French Vogue in her hands. There was a quick rap on the door and as I had already sat down, and I had dealt with the bellboy, I motioned for Alice to get the door. She stood and walked over and quickly opened the door.

"Hello. Are you room service with our food and drinks?"

"Yes. Would you like me to bring it all in and serve it to you or just leave you the trolley?"

"Just leave the trolley thank-you. Do we just place it outside the door when we are finished?"

"No. Just place it in the elevator with, but make a call to the front desk to let them know you are."

"Okay, thank-you Rosanna. Here is your tip."

"Thank-you. How did you know my name?"

"Your name-badge."

"Oh, of course. Have a lovely meal ladies."

"Thank-you. Good bye!"

Alice bought the trolley inside the suite and closed the door.

"Hmm. Remember the first time we stayed at the plaza. I think that the concierge was the same person as the one from today. No, he is. Come on, let's eat."

I grabbed the two bottles of Dom and the bottle of Roset and proceeded to my bathroom. I quickly poured all three down the drain. I could hear Rose and Alice tearing the food into pieces that they could stuff down the drain. Haha. I took the easier job.

"Tenielle. Do you wanna go out clubbing tonight?"

"Why ask? You know my answer."

"Bad luck. You're coming."

"I don't wanna. I wanna relax. And go to Manolo."

"Tomorrow. I promise."

"Whatever. I don't have anything to wear."

"You and Rose are the same size."

"Alice, I'm not going. Take that for an answer."

"Fine. Arrgh."

Stupid, annoying pixie.

RPOV:

So folks, already Tenielle and Alice are at loggerheads competing to see who will win the battle of whether Tenielle will go clubbing tonight. It's looking like Tenielle is going to win. Seems like she doesn't know that Cobra Starship are going to be playing a gig at the Cobra nightclub tonight.

"Cobra Starship are going to be there? Rose, I need to see your clubbing outfits. Nah, stuff it. Let's go shopping."

"My favourite words. Let's go spend all of Carlisle's money. Rose, are you coming?"

"Course. Let me just grab my bag."

Ladies and gentlemen, it appears as if Alice has won Round One. Stay tuned for Round Two when they will fight about Tenielle's outfit for tonight.

We walked out the suite. Noticed that the trolley I had placed out in the elevator and Alice had called about 5 minutes earlier was still there and stepped inside beside it. The hotel had a private car service but we were only going to Barney's, so we were just going to walk. When we stepped out of the elevator, Tenielle walked up to the front desk.

"Hello. Yeah, there's an empty trolley sitting in the elevator. Is there any chance of it being taken out, like, right now. I don't want any other guests getting upset. And just so you know, it's ours and we called about it five minutes ago."

The girl at the reception desk looked shit-scared. "Sure, ma'm. Right away." She spoke into her headset and smiled at Tenielle. "It's being dealt with as we speak. It'll be gone straight away. Are you ladies going somewhere? I can get you a car."

"That's fine. We'll walk."

"Okay. Have a wonderful afternoon!"

We walked out into the unseasonly cold weather and made our way to Barney's. It was only a quick shopping session, so that Tenielle would have something good to wear tonight.

We entered the store and automatically there was someone there.

"Hi. I am Amanda. How may I help you today?"

"We're looking for clothing to go out partying and clubbing in."

"Right this way. Just a minute." She walked over to a brunette and a blonde. "Hello, Miss Warldof and Miss van der Woodsen. How are we both today?" The brunette threw her an icy look but the blonde spoke to her.

"Hi Amanda. Keeping busy, I hope. We are just looking for some clothes to go clubbing in."

"Oh, okay. I'll get Carla to give you a hand, I'm just helping these girls out."

"No worries Amanda, thank you for your help."

TPOV:

Amanda returned from retrieving the other sales girl. "So, you girls aren't familiar. Are you new in town?"

"We're just visiting. We're from the Olympic Peninsula. You know, Washington."

"Oh yeah. I went there once. What are your names?"

"I'm Rose, this is Tenielle and this is Alice."

"Nice. What club are you guys going to or are you just shopping?"

"We're going to Club Cobra, coz Tenielle's favourite band are playing tonight."

"They're not my favourite band but I love their music."

"Oh, Cobra Starship?"

"Yeah. You know them?"

"Ever since Leighton Meester sang with them."

"Of course. I love her."

"Same! She is a stunner! Now, does anyone have any specifications as to what they would like to wear?"

"Umm, I think sequins, lace and dresses please. Any colour."

"Of course Tenielle." Amanda wrote my words down on a pad of paper. She then turned to Rose. "And you, Rose?"

I'll have something very similar, but anything with the colour red will always win."

Amanda noted this too, and then looked at Alice.

"Skirts. Dresses. Cute but stylish. Choose some colour. But absolutely no fluro!"

"Right away. I'll be back with some choices in a moment." She smiled and walked away, leaving us to chat for a little while.

"Oh my God. That brunette reminded me of Rose!"

"Haha, Alice! Play nice! She could tear you to pieces without a thought and you know it!"

"Nahh, I'd know she were about to do it!"

"I'll grab a mutt and keep it by me. You'll have no idea then!"

"Save it Rose. We all know you won't go near one of them for fear of the smell!"

"Shut up Tenielle. You too Rose. She is on her way back."

We piped down, desperate to not let Amanda hear our less than human chatter.

"Okay, I'm back! Here are some options for all of you!

Alice had on a baby pink halter top and black short shorts. Rose was wearing a scarlet baby-doll mini-dress with a silver sequined bolero. Neither were wearing shoes - they had both had the same idea as me-buy shoes from elsewhere.

"Tenielle?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Wear that tonight. It is perfect."

"Oh, thanks. I was thinking about with a pair of Manolos."

"Okay, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm getting this. I love the red of it. I'm thinking silver shoes."

"I don't think this is right. I'm still gonna buy it but I'll at some more stuff first."

"Okay. Rose and I will just sit with Amber, okay?"

Alice went back into her changing room and after a little while re-emerged. Alice was now wearing a black chiffon mini-dress that had swarvoski crystals running along the bottom.

"Alice, the chiffon is perfect for you. Makes you look like a pixie."

Sticking her tongue out at me she turned and walked back into the changing room. Once she was finished, we went and payed for our purchases, Alice with the entire rack of clothes and Rose and I with a few items from the racks we had. Then we made our way back to the hotel where there was 3 guys waiting for us. And they weren't exactly three people we wanted to see."

"What, not happy to see us Tenielle? We tracked down your location, of course you know how. Now, why don't you invite us up to your suite?"

**A.N DUH! DUH! DUH! UH OH! WHO IS IT? SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS ALREADY LONG AS…**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!**

**XOXO**

**NIELLS**


End file.
